


The couch dilemma

by RedMushroom



Series: After the fire (I'll be with you) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Firefighter!Dean, Future Fic, M/M, dean is a dork as usual, pediatric surgeon!Castiel, slice-of-life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ha un nuovo appartamento, Sam si sta per sposare e Dean sta cercando di venire a patti con entrambe le cose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The couch dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** The couch dilemma  
>  **Fandom** : Supernatural  
>  **Personaggi** : Dean Winchester/Castiel, Sam Winchester/Ruby  
>  **Words** : 2047  
>  **Genere** : Slice of life, future fic  
>  **Rating** : PG-13/SAFE  
>  **Warnings** : AU – After the fire 'verse, Pediatric Surgeon!Castiel, Firefighter!Dean  
>  **Summary** : Castiel ha un nuovo appartamento, Sam si sta per sposare e Dean sta cercando di venire a patti con entrambe le cose.  
>  **Note** : scritto per la **Missione uno** , _tema a piacere_ della terza settimana del cow-t, team Metacomet \o/ +  **Maritombola** @maridichallenge, prompt  _52_ ,  _Slice of life, Future!fic._ Sostanzialmente è solo Dean che si sega mentalmente su suo fratello e Cas che fa Cas – o almeno, il Cas che fa il Cas di questo 'verse – ed è l'inutilità fatta shot.

Inizia tutto con un invito a cena. 

Che probabilmente, secondo le statistiche, è il modo peggiore per rimanere fregati. Ma hey, non è come se tuo fratello vivesse nella casa dietro l'angolo o come se fosse pronto a farsi un viaggio in aereo per stare tre giorni e cenare con te. Assolutamente. Quale persona normale lo farebbe?

Eccetto che Sam Winchester, ovviamente, non è mai stato una persona normale. Dean avrebbe dovuto saperlo, si sarebbe dovuto _preparare_ , avrebbe dovuto pensare e poi parlare. Invece no. Non ha ancora imparato, ed è per questo che è fregato ed è per questo che suo fratello e la sua fidanzata – Dean appallottola un documento e lo lancia nel cestino sotto la scrivania – stanno venendo a trovarli. 

«È un'idea carina. Sai, prima del matrimonio.»

Sam – Dio, Dean aveva potuto sentirlo anche attraverso il telefono e attraverso tutti i chilometri che era riuscito a guidare per far si di guidare il numero di chilometri possibile più lontano dalla California, quando se ne era andato – era _lusingato_. Magari non era la parola più appropriata per descriverlo, e magari i loro rapporti erano migliorati, quindi invitarlo a cena non era strano, o diverso, o un avvenimento importante.

Lo aveva avuto a cena nel suo appartamento per anni, dopo aver lasciato casa della zia. Non era questa grande cosa.

Eccetto che Castiel si accorge che, però, questa grande cosa ci può essere, perché lo guarda. Neanche questa è una novità. Castiel entra, appende il trench, e di solito lo guarda prima di dire qualsiasi cosa perché, nel caso nessuno lo avesse notato – e sarebbe come non notare una lampadina esplodere sopra la propria testa – Castiel è uno che la sa lunga con gli sguardi.

«Cosa?»

Appunto. Silenzio, per un altro secondo. Vorrebbe non deglutire nella frazione di tempo in cui rimango immobili, uno all'altro lato del corridoio, Dean a piedi nudi e in pigiama, ha staccato da lavoro di mattina e Cas è lì solo per quelle ore che lo separano dal turno di notte e puzza ancora di antibiotici e  _bambini_ . Dean ricambia il fissare con altro fissare, sta diventando più bravo in questa cosa, finché Cas non alza le spalle «Non ho detto niente.»

_Appunto_ , vorrebbe dire. E non lo fa. E Castiel capisce comunque che voleva dirlo, probabilmente, perché quello è un altro sguardo, e scusate, Dean ha bisogno di andare nell'altra stanza e sbattersi ripetutamente la testa contro la parete prima di essere in grado di avere una conversazione decente.

Credeva di essere passato oltre la roba di _Sam e Ruby stanno ancora insieme_ o _Sam e Ruby sono felici_ o _Sam non è più dipendente da niente_. Ma certe cose – ci vuole tempo, per certe cose, e per quanto stiano meglio – per quanto le cose siano cambiate, da quando suo fratello ha preso una laurea – Dean è sempre all'erta, sempre pronto a veder un coltello sbucare e conficcarsi dietro la spalla.

È un paranoico figlio di puttana. Questo l'ha preso da Bobby.

Non si sforza di aggiungere niente. Al massimo, si sforza di grugnire, perché amico, tra i due sono io quello che l'avrà vinta, e di certo Castiel non ha bisogno del gruppo di benvenuto, o del tour della casa.

Sarebbe ridicolo.

Castiel ha passato lì due volte il tempo che passa nel suo stesso appartamento. L'unico posto che vede di più è l'ospedale, che è ironicamente anche l'altro posto che Dean ha imparato a conoscere meglio – la zona a cui può accedere, almeno, quella del personale è top secret tranne lo stanzino delle scope, perché su certe cose gli show televisivi non mentono – dopo la caserma.

Dean ha smesso di notare come Castiel semplicemente si adatti all'ambiente intorno a sé, come sappia dove trovare piatti e bicchieri, cosa fare per far funzionare il fornello rotto, quale cassetto aprire per trovare il cavatappi, in che parte del frigo tiene le birre. 

«Sono arrivati gli inviti per il matrimonio.»

Castiel alza le sopracciglia, poggiato al banco della cucina, la birra posata sulla sua destra, le mani intorno ai bordi, Dean dal lato opposto, di fronte, pochi passi a separarli. Cas deve avere qualcosa, per le cucine, ogni volta che si trova nei pressi di una o che si appoggia a una qualsiasi superficie, la bocca di Dean diventa secca. 

«Sam ne ha mandato uno anche per te, non sapeva se saremmo andati insieme o meno.»

Il discorso esce fuori perché tanto deve dargli quell'invito, non c'è nessun tipo di altra pertinenza. Dean prende un sorso, vorrebbe avere qualcosa di divertente da dire – una reference che Cas non sa cogliere – ma la realtà è che non esistono termini di paragone a cui aggrapparsi per spiegare quanto Sam sia eccessivamente previdente. O Cazzone. Vuole che Dean alzi la cornetta per dire che il suo più uno è Cas, e solo allora la smetterà di stronzeggiare. 

«Con chi credeva che sarei potuto voler andare?»

Dean si ritrova a fare spallucce, perché non è come se la domanda di Cas fosse ironica. Quando mai. «Meg?»

Silenzio. 

Poi un « _Dean_ .» che può significare o che Cas ha capito lo scherzo o che vuole ucciderlo staccandogli la testa. Possibilmente, una combinazione delle due. 

Con un sospiro, infine si ritrova a parlare. Fosse colpa sua. È solo che – è  _Cas_ . E deve dirglielo perché sa che Sam e Ruby vorranno vederlo, e Sam vorrà chiedergli del lavoro e Ruby fargli battute sporche, quindi il minimo che può fare è prepararlo. Glielo deve, in qualche modo, non può solo immischiarlo in affari della sua famiglia (anche se Dean considera Castiel come  _famiglia_ ) e poi lavarsene le mani.

I Winchester potranno essere poco numerosi, ma Dio solo sa se non sono una spina nel culo.

«Sam e Ruby vengono a fare un paio di giorni qui, tra qualche settimana.» lo sguardo di Cas sembra voler dire  _oh_ , quello che riceve in cambio da Dean sembra voler dire un  _oh no_ . Si rigira la bottiglia nelle mani, grattando distrattamente con l'unghia del pollice sull'etichetta. Poteva dirlo peggio. Così sembra quasi una conversazione amichevole – eccetto che hey,  _è_ una conversazione amichevole, è solo troppo abituato ad avere conversazioni ostili.

Ciò che succede è che sul viso di Cas si disegna una traccia di sorriso. Dean oggettivamente sa che Cas è capace di sorridere, che rientra, tipo, nella gamma di espressioni facciali di cui ogni essere umano è dotato, ma i sorrisi di Cas non sono quelli di un essere umano. Non gli interessa sembrare uno stramboide, solo – ecco, sono sempre alla Cas.

E quello dice,  _lo sapevo, Dean Winchester_ , e che cazzo, perché si sorprende.

«Non so neanche se ho abbastanza posto per ospitarli.»

E la cosa peggiore? Castiel non sta neanche parlando, non ne ha bisogno. Interviene per dire «Posso dargli una stanza nel mio appartamento, se pensi sia necessario.» perché se qualcuno mai se lo chiederà sì, ovviamente Cas ha un appartamento con una stanza in più; Cas ha fratelli e per qualche motivo ha una stanza per ospitarli, anche se non si fanno vedere.

Dean ha solo una vaga immagine dell'appartamento di Castiel, è tutto spazioso e con pochi mobili, perché dall'incendio Cas è stato troppo pigro per recuperare più dei mobili necessari, e ha alzato gli occhi quando Dean gli ha proposto un viaggio all'inferno. Che poi l'inferno fosse l'Ikea, è un altro discorso.

«Dormirò sul divano.» alza le spalle, non lo mette neanche in dubbio, e prega che suo fratello abbia la prontezza di non scopare nel suo letto; o nella sua doccia; o in qualsiasi posto, area o superficie all'interno della sua casa. Dio, pure lui è riuscito a non scopare da Ellen, solo perché era _casa di Ellen_. 

La verità è che Sam non si era sentito solo lusingato, al telefono. Sam si era sentito _accettato_ , come se avesse un invito formale per entrare a far parte di quella fetta di vita di Dean che non aveva mai conosciuto, che non era mai stata messa alla prova dal loro rapporto; e per un momento Dean si era sentito come se lo accettasse a sua volta. Merda, non che non accettasse il suo dannatissimo fratello minore. È più come se la lealtà fosse una cosa, la fiducia un'altra ancora, e il cercare di non sentirsi una merda quando si pensa di aver fallito nell'unico lavoro che tuo padre ti abbia mai assegnato è un'altra. Dean sta combattendo ancora con il primo livello, non ha nessuna intenzione di bruciare le tappe.

Sa cosa succede, nel fingere che vada tutto bene. Succede che tuo fratello finisce in una clinica e poi quasi-sposato con una stronza.

Castiel prende un altro sorso, tenendo la birra in modo strano, per il collo anziché per la bottiglia in sé, e Dean non pensa al fatto che Castiel abbia più cose sue lì di quante ne abbia da qualsiasi altra parte – ha uno spazzolino e un pezzo dell'armadio e le chiavi di casa, e quando guida ed è distratto, imbocca sempre la strada sbagliata e si ritrova nel suo vialetto.

Per un po' entrambi non dicono niente. Castiel ha sempre avuto il massimo del tatto di fronte a Sam – e la cosa brutta è che Sam gli piace, nel modo strano in cui gli piacciono le persone, e quindi a volte si chiede cosa ne avrebbe detto di suo padre, ed è un pensiero quasi doloroso, Dean non sa se sarebbe stato in grado anche solo di pensare a Cas come pensa a Cas se suo padre fosse stato lì a guardare.

«Dean?»

Dean sbatte le palpebre, non ha preso un solo sorso, ha solo tenuto la bottiglia vicina alla bocca. «Puoi venire tu.» lo dice con semplicità, schiarendosi la gola subito dopo, e Dean apre gli occhi più del necessario «A stare da me, quando Ruby e Sam sono qui.»

Ci pensa, considera l'idea sul serio, sarebbe solo per dormire, non sarebbe lontano, ma poi – poi dovrebbe lasciare la casa a Sam e Ruby e sarebbe una fuga, l'ennesima di cui non ha bisogno. «Il mio divano andrà bene.» allontana la bottiglia, ancora mezza piena, e le labbra di Cas si inclinano in un sorriso. «Preferisco stare qui.»

Castiel non si prende la briga di lasciare Dean con il groppo alla gola che già ha. Castiel sente la necessità morale di impedirgli di respirare. «Anche io, la maggior parte delle volte.»

E Dean non sa perché gli faccia male – forse perché preferisce avere Cas, maledetto o no, con i suoi dannatissimi cartoni animati la mattina perché è abituato a vederli con i bambini e crede che Dean sia un bambino, o con il suo shampoo alla fragola che ruba sempre da pediatria, perché è troppo idiota per ricordarsi di comprarlo e finisce sempre per trafugarne uno, così che sappiano entrambi di caramella e che Meg possa ammiccare e giura, la cosa del gioco del dottore sta diventando una battuta _troppo_ vecchia. 

Quindi non dice _anche io_ , perché è un idiota ed è patetico e si sta ancora chiedendo com'è che alla fine Castiel sia ancora lì a discutere sul suo stupidissimo fratello.

Apparentemente, è così tanto lì che Ellen lo chiama quando Dean non risponde e che suo fratello lo include nella lista degli invitati, e sta avendo qualche problema a prenderne coscienza.

Quindi ciao. Il cervello decide semplicemente di fare adios.

_Merda_.

Si passa una mano sulla bocca, del tutto preso in contropiede. Si chiede se il loro rapporto funzionerà sempre in quel modo o se sia solo perché la cosa è troppo nuova – così tanto che a volte Dean si dimentica di poterlo toccare, che quei centimetri che li separano non sono inappropriati, che può permettersi di stare in quello spazio. Ed è un coglione. Grazie a Dio, questo Castiel l'ha accettato da un pezzo.

Quindi questa è la parte in cui smette di andare nel panico, fantastico. Anche perché forse, solo forse, una risposta se l'ha aspetta, anche se non arriva. 

Poi è Cas a dire «Dean?» come se fino a quel momento in cui Dean era stato troppo occupato a pensare troppo, Castiel avesse considerato qualcosa di particolarmente importante.

«Uhm?»

«Penso che dovremmo stringerci, su quel divano.»


End file.
